10 Razones para odiarte
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Izaya hace una lista. Una lista de las razones por las que odia a Shizu-chan. (Paralelo a 10 Razones para amarte)


**N/T: ¡Hola! Pues nada, aquí les traigo la otra parte de** ** _10 Razones para odiarte_** **.**

 **Disclaimer: "Durarara!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo. El fic original en inglés es propiedad de**  
 **missdarlingdeath quien me permitió traducirlo ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer...**

* * *

 **10 Razones para odiarte**

 **.**

 _Eres impredecible_

Izaya odiaba la forma en que el monstruo hacía erupción. Nunca sabía cuándo o dónde, Shizuo se mostraría. Y si la bestia aparecía, nueve de cada diez veces cambiaría los planes de Izaya por completo, lo que alteraba todos los cálculos y la cuidadosa precisión que Izaya había puesto en las situaciones. A veces haría las cosas un poco interesantes, pero muchas veces arruinaba lo que podría haber sido dicho hermoso desorden. Tal vez si Shizuo supiese cuánto tiempo le había tomado al agente de información organizarlo todo entonces reconsideraría el ensuciarlo todo. O probablemente no, ya que Shizuo le odiaba tanto como él odiaba al bruto.

 _No te das cuenta de tu propia fuerza._

Sí, Shizuo sabía que era fuerte ¿Cómo no podría? Vivía con ello diariamente. Era la misma razón que había despertado el interés de Izaya en él. Y luego todo les llevó a su odio mutuo. Era la misma razón por la que Izaya había creado situaciones violentas en torno a Shizuo. Pero Izaya podía ver mucho más lejos que eso. Podía ver que significaba mucho más que ser capaz de levantar objetos pesados, más que una alta tolerancia al dolor, más que una invencibilidad casi perfecta. Para Izaya, eso significaba un estatus de dios. Shizuo tenía el potencial para forzar a los humanos a la sumisión, e Izaya envidiaba eso. Izaya envidiaba el tipo de poder que Shizuo poseía. Shizuo era un dios entre los seres humanos, pero el rubio gastaba su sobrenatural fuerza en máquinas expendedoras y deudores. Eso volvía loco al informante. Imaginen todo el entretenimiento que podría pasar entre los seres humanos si poseía ese poder. Si sólo Shizuo se aplicara a sí mismo, podría crear el caos perfecto en la ciudad, tal vez el mundo si mágicamente le creciera un cerebro. Por desgracia, Shizuo odiaba la violencia. Irónicamente la usaba casi todos los días de la semana.

 _Tu estúpido traje de camarero._

Izaya odiaba esas estúpidas piezas de ropa. Era feo, ofensivo y venía de los pretamistas de su famoso hermano. Shizuo era un monstruo. No se suponía que fuera aficionado a algo porque fuera un regalo. No se supone que preste atención por nada ni nadie. Los monstruos no sienten las mismas emociones que sus preciosos humanos sienten. Los monstruos no sienten amor hacia los miembros de la familia. Los monstruos eran indiferentes, sólo eran criaturas rabiosas y enojadas hechas para la destrucción. No al amor. Sin cariño. Izaya quería arrancarle la ropa a jirones y quemarla justo frente a los dos. Sin duda, el hermano menor de los Heiwajima no reaccionaría en absoluto, siendo casi un monstruo, aunque Izaya no podía decir eso, porque él ama a todos los humanos, y el hermano menor de Shizuo era en realida un ser humano. Shizuo por otro lado, estaría lleno de ira, y eso le daría a Izaya un pequeño trozo de satisfacción. Pero por alguna ridícula razón, Shizuo continuó usando los trajes, incluso cuando Izaya consiguió que le despidieran del trabajo al que pertenecían.

 _El color de tu cabello._

Izaya ni siquiera sabía el razonamiento detrás de esto, en verdad. Un día Shizuo tenía el cabello castaño natural, y al siguiente era rubio. Izaya había fruncido el ceño de inmediato al verlo, porque no le gustaba el cambio ni un poco. En lugar de demostrar su descontento, empezó a hacer chistes sobre el recién teñido cabello. Shizuo empezó dejar salir más y más el monstruo que era. Tal vez todo ese tinte era otra razón de que el monstruo tenía sólo una célula cerebral. Protozoo estúpido.

 _Eres territorial, como una bestia._

Si Izaya colocaba un sólo pie en la ciudad de Ikebukuro, Shizuo lo sabría al instante. Era como si de algua manera pudiera sentirlo. ¿Cómo se supone que el informante fuera a tener alguna diversión si no podía visitar a las personas más interesantes? Se perdería de todas las guerras de bandas de color, los avistamientos del jinete sin cabeza, Saika y mucho más. El mismo Shizuo incluído, "el monstruo de Ikebukuro". Tal vez por eso la ciudad era suya. Él era el monstruo que recorría las calles dejando destrucción detrás. (Sobre todo gracias a Izaya.) Sin embargo, Izaya encontraba injusto que Shizuo tratara de mantenerlo encerrrado en su propia ciudad de Shinjuku. Él debía ser capaz de ir a donde le plazca.

 _Tú fumas, mucho._

El tabaquismo era desagradable. Un hábito terrible en realidad. Y extremadamente malo para la salud obviamente. Izaya, que tendría veintiuno para siempre, nunca tocaría una de esas cosas desagradables. Odiaba el olor, el sabor, la apariencia. Odiaba la forma en que se volvía adictivo para quien eligiera probarlo. Podía recordar el día exacto en que Shizuo comenzó a fumar. Fue su último año en la escuela secundaria, el monstruo había caminado cerca de Izaya y de inmediato pudo _oler_ la diferencia. Se había burlado de Shizuo sobre eso, diciendole que sería una vergüenza que un monstruo tan fuerte muriera por algo tan predecible como el Cáncer de pulmón. Shizuo luego aplastó el cigarrillo bajo su zapato y persiguió a Izaya por las calles llamándolo monstruo. Esa acción pronto se volvió rutina con el tiempo.

 _Eres impulsivo. No piensas antes de actuar._

A Izaya le gusta asegurarse de que sus propios movimientos fueran calculados, precisos y organizados. Shizuo es exactmente lo contrario de eso. Era imprudente. Si veía algo que no le gustara veía en rojo. Shizuo era un tipo de persona más como de "actuar ahora, preguntar después". Izaya despreciaba eso. La imprudencia causaba un peligro desconocido, y mientras Izaya estaba rodeado por el peligro, sabía como evitar perder la vida. Se quedaba en las sombras, mientras que Shizuo se iba de cabeza en las peleas entre pandillas con la posibilidad de recibir un disparo. Que ha ocurrido antes. Izaya odiaba pensar en lo que pasaría si un día una bala en realidad daba en la cabeza del monstruo. Porque no sería capaz de sobrevivir a eso, ¿Cierto?

 _Llevas el corazón en la mano._

Las emociones de Shizuo estaban siempre desnudas y al descubierto. Su ira era cruda y usualmente visible. Pero más allá de eso, Izaya había sido testigo del amor de Shizuo por su hermano. Él mostraba compasión por todos sus amigos. El informante estaba disgustado por eso. Los humanos se preocupaban por el monstruo, le aceptaron como quién era. Y el monstruo intentaba retratar los sentimientos humanos de regreso a ellos. Pero Shizuo era su monstruo. Él solo.

 _Sé que actualmente no podrías matarme._

Shizuo siempre estaba gritando sobre cómo iba a matar a la pulga, pero nunca hubo sucedido. Mayormente, Izaya estaba magullado o sufriría una fractura por una de varias máquinas expendedoras. Izaya sabía que Shizuo era capaz de ello. Esa fuerza era suficente para aplastar sus pulmones, esófago o para aplastarle la cabeza entre las manos. También sabía que si Shizuo le mataba, sería revelado a todos como el monstruo que realmente es. Así que, ¿Por qué Shizuo no usaba esa super fuerza suya y rompía el cuello de Izaya? ¿Era otro intento de Shizuo para jugar a ser humano? Izaya no podía dejar de pensar en las diferentes posibilidades del porqué. ¿Shizuo se contuvo para mantener su acto inocente? ¿O seguía algún tipo de código o moral como la mayoría de los seres humanos en el mundo? ¿Es posible que Shizuo fuera tan humano como cualquier otra persona? No, él puede actuar como un ser humano pero no era como los demás. No podía serlo. Eso arruinaría el razonamiento de Izaya para odiar a la bestia. Pero si Shizuo se volviera en cierto modo más similar a los humanos, ¿podría Izaya amarle, como amaba a sus muchos seres humanos?

 _Te odio, pero..._

Izaya sabía que odiaba a Shizuo, pero no se detuvo ahí. Izaya odiaba haberse enamorado del monstruo que había jurado destruir. Era muy diferente del amor que tenía por sus seres humanos, pero era tan fuerte como su odio proclamado. Amaba a Heiwajima Shizuo. Pero él nunca, nunca podría admitirlo en voz alta, o incluso en un pedazo de papel.

 _... Te odio menos de lo que lo hacía antes._


End file.
